


Oh Baby (Can't do this to me baby)

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [48]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a cop and Matt Murdock is a Defense attorney.</p><p>It's just like Romeo and Juliet- except no one dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So You Think You Can Stop Me and Spit in My Eye

You’re a detective, and a new transfer to the 15th precinct, thanks to your best friend who just made Captain. Or you were six months ago. Your first few cases here went well, but things only continue to run smooth for people doing wrong, so of course things went to shit. Hence why you feel like a fucking rookie despite some kick ass police work.

Over the last 4 months, a rather vexing chain of events took place. It went like this: Some asshole committed a crime. You then arrested said asshole. Then Matthew Fucking Murdock took this asshole’s case- and won. Repeat process until your boss calls you out on it.

In the wake of your failure, three possibilities come to mind:

  1. Maybe you’re only good at the easy cases and you’re not meant for this. 

  2. Maybe Matt’s just spectacular at his job.

  3. Maybe you just have a knack for finding people in the wrong place at the wrong time or some such shit.




At first your boss- and everyone else- thought it was just one of those things. Trails go cold all the time; sometimes people are wrongfully accused. That’s all part of being an officer. You have to accept it and move on. The problem is, that it’s happened three consecutive times. Each time the opposite side (i.e. Matt Murdock) dug up ample alibis, or other proof of innocence. Each time, this evidence had your suspect released before you even finished the paperwork.

“This precinct doesn’t have time or resources for this." Brett starts. " _I_ don't have the time for this. We might as well rename Hell’s Kitchen Gotham with the crime running rampant here. Hell, I’ve even got my very own vigilante being a pain in my ass. Pretty soon we're going to have a costumed villain fighting Daredevil. From what I hear, you’ve run into him a couple times too.”

“Yeah. He tell you how to do your job too?”

Brett just shakes his head. “Yeah. But we’d be here all night if we got into that. Now, I know I can trust you, so I hate that things have been going so bad for you lately. You’re still one of my best detectives though. I'd even bet you're captain material one day, if you wanted it. Which is why I’m giving you another chance with this case. I’m warning you though, if you mess this one up, I'm going to have to bring you back to smaller cases. It can't look like I'm playing favorites."

"I understand." You sigh.

"I know Nelson’s a pain in my ass, and Murdock’s a pain in yours, but they’re honest. Nowadays it's hard to find that, so it’s just as well that they keep us on our toes.”

“I know, but he’s such a snob.”

He lets out an exhausted chuckle. “I know. Go show him what real detective work looks like then.”

-0-

On your way home that night, Daredevil jumps from a fire escape and pulls you into an alley. You jam your elbow into his gut, but all he does it let out a quiet ‘oof’ and let go of you.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Well maybe you could try approaching me like a normal human being then.”

He tilts his head to the side, lips quirking up in an amused grin. “What makes you think I’m normal? Is it the outfit?”

“You know what?”

He just crosses his arms and leans against the bricks behind him- that shit eating grin ever present. 

“You can kiss my ass you little shit.”

“That’s actually why I’m here.”

You raise your brows. “Oh yeah?”

“I know what you’re doing for me by allowing me to do what I do. I don’t thank people enough for what they risk for me.”

“So that’s all this is?”

“I have a lead for you.”

"And there it is." You cross your arms.

"You know, you're as hard to work with as Brett?"

"Despite the fact that we choose to ignore your activities for now, doesn't mean we don't take heat for it."

"I'm sorry." He murmurs.

"Yeah, so why aren't you going after this one yourself?"

"How do you think I got the lead? Her organization isn't going to go away by itself. They need to be in prison."

"Alright. Go on."

“There’s a drug ring your Captain’s been trying to chase down and I know where the leader’s base is. Well, one of them anyway.” He holds out a paper.

You have to step into the streetlight to read it. “A dry cleaner’s?"

He nods. “That’s where I saw her last. She goes by Madam Gao, but I doubt that will be of much use. I hope you can get there before they move again. I may have spooked them with my last visit.”

“You have a knack for that.”

He chuckles. “I try.” A minute passes in relative silence. He busies himself by listening to your heartbeat and breathing. “Detective, are you alright?” He pushes off the wall and takes a step toward you, sensing that you're more stressed than usual today.

“Yeah. I’ve just had it up to here lately.” You motion to your head. “There’s this asshole lawyer who’s proved my last three suspects innocent.”

“Ah. Sounds like he’s just doing his job.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I want the right people to go away. I just- ugh. This guy.” You pause. “Sorry, you probably have criminals to put on our doorstep.”

“Eh, it’s actually pretty quiet tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” You crack a smile.

“Yeah.” He slides down the wall and pats the concrete beside him. “So tell me more about this asshole lawyer. If you want- that is.”

You shake your head. “Oh what the hell.” You sit next to him. “I work hard, you know? It’s just so disappointing to get knocked down every time I think I’m making progress.”

He nods. “I know the feeling.”

“I know it’s not technically his fault. He’s such a smug _ass_ about it though. I just want to punch him in his perfect face sometimes.”

“Well don’t let your dreams be dreams.” He laughs.

“Not everyone wears a mask. Some of us have to be professional in the workplace.”

“I guess I deserved that.”

“Damn skippy you did.”

He lets out a soft chuckle at your phrasing. “So this lawyer is attractive?”

“Why? You want his number?”

He all but snorts. “You described his face as perfect and said you wanted to punch him in the same sentence. Didn’t know how that factored in.”

“It doesn’t. On an unrelated note, if he wasn’t such a giant pain in my ass, I might be tempted to ask him out. He’s part of the firm who-” Then it dawns on you.

“Who what?” Matt panics when he hears your heart speed up.

“Dude, you’ve met him. He’s part of the firm who helped you take out Fisk. His name is Matt."

There’s a minute of panicked silence. “Oooh. Yeah, that guy. Him and his ego.”

“Right?”

Matt frowns. Is he really such an asshole? He at least thought he was a charming asshole. He'll have to fix that. “Well at first, yeah. I got to talk to him a bit though, and he’s not so bad. I mean, him and Nelson are ambulance chasers. How bad can he be?”

“Ugh. And right when I thought someone understood.”

“I still do. That would be frustrating when you’re doing your best.” He puts a hand on your shoulder. “You’re a good detective y/n.”

“Thanks.” You sigh. “And thanks for the tip too. I better get home.”

-0-

From that point on, it’s like a switch flipped. Every time Matt shows up at the station, he’s sickeningly pleasant. He has this air of flirtation in place of his arrogance now. In theory, this would make you hate him more. In theory. The problem, is that this isn’t a theory; this is real life. This is real life, and in reality, he’s a charming mother fucker. The _nerve_ on this guy. Walking around with that fucking grin. What a jerk. You don't need this shit in your life.

You're sitting at your desk, filling out your paperwork when you see him next. 

“Murdock, I’m right on this one. If you take this case I will end you.” You warn without looking up from your paperwork.

He nods, gripping his cane and leaning toward you. “I agree.”

You turn to look up at him, and see him twisting his hands on his cane. 

“That’s uh, that’s why I’m not here on business.”

You raise your brows. “Yeah? Well in that case, my lunch is in an hour.” You tell him as you go back to your work.

He stands there in silence for a minute before he responds. “Oh, of course. I’m sorry.”

After he leaves, Brett’s new assistant, Gene, walks over. “Did you just reject that specimen?” He asks.

“She sent him running.” Your partner confirms, grinning.

“Damn. That’s dedication to your job. You didn’t even wait it out for the possibility of a fling.”

“He’s a defense attorney.”

“And I’m a secretary. I have no loyalty to cops.”

“You’re the captain's assistant and cousin.” You point out. 

“Do you mind if I ask him out?”

“You think he’s bi or pan or something?”

“There’s one way to find out.” He sings.

You snort. “Go for it. Good luck getting Brett to go when his childhood enemy is best man at your wedding.”

He claps his hands together and looks to the sky as if he’s praying. “Thank you.”

“I’m not coming either!” You call after him as he walks away.

-Exactly one hour later-

Matt walks in with a plastic bag in his hand while he guides himself to your desk with his cane in the other.

“Hey, I have a meatball sub with no one to eat it, if you’d like to join me.”

“Fine, I’ll bite, but only because I thought I scared you off and now I’m curious what you’re offering.”

Gene glares at you from across the room and you shrug.

“Great.” Matt says as he takes your arm and you lead him outside.

“So, what has you bribing me with sandwiches?”

He chuckles. “I know right now I’m just the asshole lawyer that keeps getting in your way, but I’d like the chance to get to know you and show you the real me.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?”

"Maybe I just like the sound of your voice.”

“Oh my God. Has that ever worked on anyone?”

He shrugs. "About half the time."

You let out a breath through your nose, but don't remark on it further.

“So, would you let me take you to dinner sometime?” He prods.

“Oh what the hell. Sure.”

-0-

One date turns into another, and another, and so forth. Each time you see a little more of Matt’s personality, and he’s ever so slowly winning you over with his specific brand of charm. Underneath the front he puts up is a fiery passion. You’ve seen it in court on one occasion, but getting to know him on such a personal level is something else. You’re at that sweet point in a new relationship where everything is sex and talking, sex and talking. Matt still has so many layers you don’t know about, and the process of unfolding them is exciting. You’ve had your fair share of friendly debates at this point, and the conviction Matt speaks with, having it right there, in front of you- challenging you- is _exhilarating_. These debates can lead to disagreements, but whatever your stance on the matter is, you have to admit, Matt’s motives are always pure. He _always_ wants to do the right thing, and knows what that is. _How_ to accomplish that goal, is where he gets hung up. But you’ve come to love him- all of him. And you think he loves you too. 

When Brett heard that you and Matt were dating he got a kick out of it. Really, you haven’t seen him laugh that hard, maybe since you’ve known him. Even though you’re serious about this, the teasing has been relentless. 

“Hey, do you have the paperwork finished from the reaper’s case yet?” Brett asks.

“Finishing up after lunch.”

“Y/n, I know you’re trying to save time for when your boyfriend gets them out of jail anyway, but I need it to move along faster.”

“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious Brett. I mean it. If you were any funnier, you’d be on Comedy Central.”

“Leave her alone Brett.” Gene tells him. “I think it’s cute. They’re like Romeo and Juliet but with less suicide. Star crossed lovers and all.”

Your partner laughs. “The police officer, and the defense attorney. She puts them in prison, he gets them out. It can be the tagline on their wedding invitations.”

“You all can shut up. You’re just jealous I don’t have to buy my own lunch anymore.”

“Hey, I’m on your side.” Gene points out.

“Fine you’re off the hook.” You think about it for a minute. “Why is that again? I thought I stole your man.”

“I was a little bitter at first, but I wouldn’t have met Josh if I was still pining over Matt.”

“Please tell me he’s twice your age, or related to an ex, or something so you can share some of the heat over here.”

“Nope. It’s picture perfect.”

“Ugh. Fine. I hope it works out.”

Despite your crossed arms and scowl, Gene knows you mean it. “They’ll let up if it’s really bothering you.” He puts a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m fine, thanks Gene.”

Speak of the devil, Matt walks in, carrying a bag with sandwiches. “Hey sweetheart.” He puts a hand on the small of your back and kisses your cheek. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” You take his hand and head outside to your little bench.

“Your co-workers still giving you a hard time?” He asks as he hands you your sandwich.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, I can always threaten to go back to the 99 if they start to really bother me. I kind of miss those unprofessional children anyway.”

He laughs. “But then you’d have to start buying lunch again.”

“Yeah, but Brooklyn has the best Pizza.”

Matt lets out a gasp in mock offense. “I’m telling grandma Stromboli.”

“You wouldn’t.”

He laughs, but his voice is soft when he speaks. “No, but I’d miss you. I like having you so close.”

 

 


	2. So You Think You Can Love Me and Leave Me to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out different thanI was expecting, and it's a little different tonally

You’re chasing down a criminal when she goes down an alley. Of course, she couldn’t have picked any of the ones with a dead end, or even a gate. No, she had to pick one of the ones that go through. This fucker is fast, and you’re already tired, but you refuse to give up when you've been tracking her for so long. As you follow her down the alley, you radio your partner to get to the next street and cut her off. When she gets to the end of the alley, Daredevil steps out of the shadows and grabs her arm, forcing her to the ground.

“Detective.” He nods, passing her over to you once you catch up.

“You.” You mumble and glance up at him.

“What’s the matter detective?” He tilts his head to the side and grins.

You let out a gasp as your eyes widen. You had to double take, but you weren’t mistaken. You’d know those rosy, full lips, with the perfect cupid’s bow, anywhere. As if his body language wasn’t a dead give away. You look down at the criminal in cuffs beneath you and let out a shaky breath before pulling her to her feet and ‘reading’ her her rights.

"Y/n, y/n please." Matt reaches out to touch your arm, but you pull away. He lets out a ragged breath before swallowing it down and stepping back, hands up in surrender. “Please.” He murmurs. “Let me explain.”

“I don’t give a shit. I’m going to say this once _Daredevil._ I don’t want to hear from you again-”

“Y/n, _please_.”

“NO. If you contact me again, I swear to God, I will arrest your ass. Do you understand me?”

He ducks his head down. “Yes.” He pauses. “I’ll miss you.” He murmurs.

“This was your choice.” You tell him as you walk her back to the car.

Despite the unwavering strength your voice retains, Matt senses your despair. It breaks his heart, but he knows he should respect your wishes. He knows it’s his fault, and he should let you go; let you cleanse yourself of him. He _knows_ it’s selfish to chase after you. Does that stop him? No.

-0-

On your way home, you resign yourself blubbering into a tub of ice cream in proper break up grievance. But of course, you can’t even do that, because your idiot ex is sitting outside your door when you get back to your apartment. 

“Fuck. Matt, I’m _tired_. I’ve had a long day and I can’t deal with you right now. I’m going to a friend’s house. If you’re still here when I come home in the morning, you’re coming to work with me in a pair of handcuffs.

“I understand.”

You turn to catch the elevator again, but he calls your name. “What?”

“I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry.”

“Okay.”

-0-

When you go home to get ready, Matt’s asleep in the hallway in front of your door. Your plan was to open the door and let him fall, but he wakes up when you get out your keys.

“Y/n.” He stands and leans on the doorway.

You just walk in, and go to close the door.

“Y/n, would you please just listen to me?” He snaps, pushing the door open.

You raise your brows. “Matt, I’m not being unreasonable here. You have to see that.”

“Fine. You wanna arrest me? Here.” He holds out his wrists. “I won’t resist.”

“You’re impossible, you know that?” You grab his wrist and pull him inside.

He lets out a breath of relief. “Thank you.” He sits on the sofa.

“Come sit on the bed. I’m going to be getting ready, so if you want to talk, you’re going to have to follow me.”

He does as he's told and starts right into it. “Uh, last night, when I tried to explain, you said that you don’t give a shit."

"I did."

"I don’t think that’s true; because if it was, it would mean you never cared about me.”

You cross your arms. “How so?”

“I understand that you’re angry, but do you honestly not care why I do what I do, why I didn’t tell you?”

“Yeah, Matt. I’m angry. _Because you lied to me_ \- about something that matters. Were lives on the line or something?”

“No.”

“So, why then? We’ve been dating awhile now.” He doesn’t say anything, and you throw your hands up. “You slept in my hallway and risked going to prison just to talk to me, and you can’t even tell me why you kept this from me? Isn't that what you just begged for the chance to do?”

“I was scared, okay?!” He lets out a breath. “You- you were the first good thing that’s happened to me in a _long_ time. I was scared that you wouldn’t understand- that it would tear us apart. Because it does, it always does. I wasn’t ready to lose you. Now, I’ve done this twice, I should know it doesn’t help anything to wait. I just- I thought maybe if you knew me better, I could give you a reason to stay.”

You sigh, coming over to sit next to him. “Matt,” you take his hand.

He furrows his brows and turns his head toward you, running his thumb along your knuckles.

“I just wish you could’ve trusted me with it instead of just finding out.”

He turns to face you, taking your hands. “I was going to tell you soon- and I know how that sounds- but I swear I was. It’s just- I don’t have the best track record with dating. I can’t go telling every girl I go out with that I’m Daredevil.”

“I see.” You go to get up but he grabs your wrist.

“Wait, please. That’s not what I meant.”

“What’s not what you meant Matt?” You free your hand from his grip and cross your arms.

“I don’t- I- I didn’t mean to imply that you’re replaceable. I just had to make sure that we had a chance.” He stands and puts his hands on your waist. “Please, I love you.” He leans in and plants a sweet kiss on your lips, resting his forehead on yours. “Please." He whispers. "I’ve pushed everyone I care about away, but I know that was stupid. I’m sorry. I can’t do this alone.” He trails kisses down your neck between the words. “I know it’s selfish. I do, but-” he sinks down to the bed and bows his head, pulling you close. “Please, don’t leave me, I need you.”

You run a hand through his hair before sitting next to him. “I’m going to need a full explanation later.”

He nods violently. “Of course. Anything.”

You sigh. “I forgive you Matt.”

He throws himself into your arms, peppering kisses wherever he can reach. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

“I was angry last night, it was good that I slept on it. And babe?”

He smiles at the name. “Hmm?”

“I love you too.”

He pulls you in for a passionate kiss. “Why don’t we call in sick today?”

You chuckle. “Yeah, well if we did that, we wouldn’t be doing anything fun until we talked.”

He shrugs. “So? We get to the fun sooner.”

“Not gonna happen. Wanna get pizza or take out or something tonight and we can talk then?”

“Sounds good.”

-0-

About 15 minutes into lunch your partner starts looking around. “Where’s Matt today?”

“He got a late start this morning, so I don’t think he’s coming today.”

“Oh. Is everything okay?”

You look up, surprised that she’s still asking after it. 

“Hey, I’m a detective, I should be able to pick up on stuff like this. Especially with my partner.”

You shrug. “Things are fine, Matt and I had a… disagreement last night, and we’re still working through it.”

“Okay, well let me know if you need anything. You know I’m here.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

There is one thing you do know. Things are either going to be a lot worse or a lot better by the time he’s done explaining all this to you.

-One long evening later-

Thank God the answer to that is: a lot better. This evening has put every friendly argument you two have ever had to shame. Mostly because it was not, in fact, friendly. Civil? Yes. Mature? Yes. Adult? Yes. Friendly? Not so much. You’re both far too passionate about the topic to have a _completely_ rational discussion about it. Now that you understand the why and how better now, things are good. You’re still disappointed he didn’t tell you sooner, but you’ve made the decision not to dwell on it. As of tonight, this debacle is behind you; it’s just another part of him that you accept.

By the next week, you’re already able to crack jokes about it, and it couldn’t be more of a relief to Matt. Every time you bring it up, it’s so casual, and it makes Matt want to pull you into his arms and kiss you. It reminds him of everything he almost lost because he didn’t trust you with that part of himself. You’ve told him over and over again that it’s behind you- that you can forget about it and move forward- but he doesn’t think that he’ll ever be able to forget about it. It wouldn’t be right- not in his mind- to forget how understanding you were in the long run, even after he hurt you so bad. And so he remembers in silence, vowing to earn the love you so freely give him.


End file.
